


Catch my Breath

by Mordhena



Series: A Grief Observed [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Mordhena
Summary: NC 17 M/M Wincest Explicit Sex Small X-Over with QAF (USA)Sam and Dean, the morning after their trip to the nightclub





	Catch my Breath

_Did you know when you're around_ __  
_My heart won't it can't slow down_ __  
_It beats so hard it makes it hard_   
To catch my breath

_Westlife-Catch my breath_

 

_\---_

  
  
  
  
  
  
Dean leaned on one elbow, staring down at Sam's face while his brother lay sleeping in the early morning light. He smiled, recalling the look of bliss and release that had crossed Sam's features before he had collapsed onto Dean's chest, sleeping where he fell, the night before.  
  
A smirk touched Dean's lips as he reached to push the unruly dark bangs out of his brother's eyes, smoothing them back so he could see Sam's face more clearly.  
  
"Mmm?" Sam stirred, rolling onto his back, stretching like a sleepy cat and then opened his green eyes, looking up into Dean's. He smiled. "Hey," he said, his voice dusty with sleep.  
  
Dean smiled, leaning in to capture Sam's lips in a lingering kiss.  
  
"Mmmm," Sam hummed against Dean's mouth, smiling when Dean pulled back. "What's that for?"  
  
"Just because," Dean said. "What can't I kiss my...lover just 'cause I feel like it?"  
  
"Lover?" Sam playfully nipped at Dean's bottom lip.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Dean pulled back, a teasing glint lighting his eyes. "Of course, if you'd rather just go back to bein' my brother..."  
  
"It's just...it's the first time you've called me that," Sam said. He frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"I know...don't you like it? You don't like it." Dean looked crestfallen.  
  
"I don't ever want to go back to being just brothers," Sam said. He sat up, looking into Dean's eyes. "Dean, you don't want to, do you?"  
  
Dean shook his head, a small smile touching his lips. "Sammy, don't you know by now, I don't do anything I don't fully intend to do?" He stroked Sam's cheek. "Well, except when some demon whore takes over my brain and makes me crazy." He chuckled. "But I want to. I like to think of you as my lover. Brother? Yeah, okay, but lover first."  
  
Sam was still looking thoughtful and Dean's heart sank. Did I do the wrong thing here, push him too fast?  "Sammy, I..."  
  
Dean trailed off as Sam lunged at him, pushing him down on the bed. "Love you," Sam said as he moved to straddle Dean. He threw his head back, shouting to the ceiling. "Fuck, I love you!" Grinning, Sam looked down at Dean, and then leaned in to kiss him.  
  
Laughing, Dean fisted his hands into Sam's hair, holding his brother still while he kissed him back, ravising his mouth with his tongue. He pulled back a little, to whisper close against Sam's mouth. "Love you, too, Sammy."  
  
"Fuck me," Sam said, placing a kiss at the corner of Dean's mouth.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," Dean growled, flipping Sam onto his back.  
  
"You know the heads turned when you walked onto that dance floor. Fuck it turned me on!" Sam murmured.  
  
Dean groaned softly kissing Sam and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. "You had your share of admirers, baby," he replied. He shivered at the feel of Sam's hands sliding down his back to grip his ass cheeks. He sat back, straddling Sam's thighs and trailing his hand down Sam's chest. "You're gorgeous, Sammy."  
  
Closing his eyes, Sam let his mind drift back to the night before, the thumping music, heaving bodies, strobe lights and the sensation of being pressed between Elliott and Dean as they bumped and ground to the techno dance beat.  
  
He arched his back with a cry when Dean's tongue swept a hot, wet trail along his cock from base to tip. He reached down with one hand, fingers carding through Dean's hair while his other hand fisted in the bedclothes.  
  
Dean released a purring sound from deep in his throat, his tongue swirling around the tip of Sam's cock, swiping away the droplet of precome he found there. "Fuck, Sam-so..." His voice trailed off as he took Sam into his mouth, sucking gently, just at the tip, using his tongue to tease out more precome into his mouth.  
  
"Oh God, Dean!" Sam arched his back a little, eyes closed, seeing flashes of Elliott's mouth on him, remembering the feel of Dean pumping in and out of his ass, tormenting him.  
  
With a soft hum of pleasure, Dean pulled Sam's cock to the back of his throat, swallowing, his tongue rippling against the underside. He pulled back a little when Sam bucked crying out his need. "Fuck!" Sam sobbed, "fuck, fuck!"  
  
Sam's toes curled and he clenched his fists fighting against the rising tide of pleasure and tension in his belly, wanting to prolong the sensations as long as possible. "Dean!" he gasped and then let out a keening moan as his brother pulled back, running his lips and tongue along the length of him, a slight shift of position and then fingers were gently fondling Sam's balls while Dean's mouth slid up and down his shaft.  
  
"Oh God, fuck, Deanófuck I'm gonnaÖ" Sam cried out and arched his back erupting into the wickedly eager mouth that continued to suck and stroke him while Dean swallowed down every drop of come.  
  
"Mmmm-hmmmm," Dean purred, pulling back to lap the sensitive head of his baby brother's cock, grinning when Sam bucked at the contact.  
  
"Stop, stop! Oh God, stop!" Sam whimpered. "Fuck, that was amazing!"  
  
"I love making you come," Dean said, scooting up along his brother's lean frame to flop down beside him.  
  
"Mmm?" Sam murmured sleepily.  
  
"Yeah," Dean pulled Sam close, kissing him, his tongue seeking admission to Sam's mouth, sweeping inside when Sam parted his lips.  
  
"I taste good," Sam said.  
  
"Mmm-hmm, Sammy flavour," Dean agreed. "My favourite." He nuzzled his way from Sam's mouth to his throat, licking and nipping at the tender flesh.  
  
Sam groaned, wrapping himself around Dean. "Please, Dean I-want..." He trailed off as Dean rolled with him, pulling Sam over on top of him.  
  
"On top, baby, want to watch you." Dean was breathing hard, his hands running down Sam's back to his ass, pressing him hard against him, thrusting upwards to let Sam feel his need.  
  
"Would you have let that guy fuck me?" Sam asked. He leaned down to nuzzle against Dean's ear, flicking his tongue out and tracing the shell of it.  
  
"Would you have wanted him to?" Dean's hazel eyes flickered open, meeting Sam's gaze as his brother lifted off him for a moment, then pushed down, impaling himself on Dean's cock in one swift movement. Dean groaned feeling Sam's slick heat, still relaxed from their previous night's passion engulf him.  
  
Closing his eyes, Sam stilled for a moment, adjusting to the sensation of being filled. "No," he whispered in answer to Dean's question. Resting his hands on his brother's chest he began to move, sliding himself up and down Dean's cock, slowly at first, and then picking up the pace.  
  
"Then...it wouldn't have happened," Dean panted. "I said I wouldn't let anything happen that you didn't want, baby."  
  
Sam threw his head back, his hands moving to rub over his own chest as he fucked himself on Dean's cock. He groaned fingers tweaking his own nipples then one hand reached down to fist his cock while he rode Dean harder.  
  
"Fuck!" Dean grunted, lifting his hips to meet Sam's thrusts, his eyes drinking in the sight. "You shoulda been a porn star, baby!"  
  
"Feels good, big brother," Sam grunted, sucking in his abs, tightening himself on Dean's cock as Dean began to meet him thrust for thrust and they set up a frantic rhythm as the tension mounted.  
  
"God, Sammy-harder-more!"  
  
"Need to come, Dean?" Sam reached a hand behind himself, fondling Dean's balls while he rode him hard and fast.  
  
"GUHH! Saammm! Fuck!" Dean arched his back, his hands on Sam's hips, holding him, nails biting into his skin. "Baby-Sammm-uhh-huuhhmmm!" He convulsed, his entire body jerking with the force of his orgasm as his cock spurted streams of hot cum into Sam's body. He collapsed, spent, still calling his brother's name.  
  
Sam leaned forward, his hands stroking either side of Dean's face. "Feel good?"  
  
"Yeah," Dean breathed, carding his fingers through Sam's hair, pushing the sweat dampened bangs out of Sam's eyes. "Fantastic, baby." He sighed, pulling Sam into his arms and rolling with him to lie on their sides, face to face. He nuzzled into soft dark hair as Sam buried his face against Dean's chest. "So good, Sammy." He smiled, feeling Sam's lips press against his chest. "Let's sleep a little, huh?" Dean closed his eyes, hitching closer to his brother and letting sleep take him, his mind serene. His own. Quiet for the first time in two weeks.  
  
\--  
  
The music thumped loud and strobe lights picked out the tanned, toned bodies of go-go boys gyrating on small podiums set here and there around the floor. Dean pushed his way through the crowd on the dance floor, fighting his way to the small bar. He waved to gain the bartender's attention ordering a beer when the tall blue-eyed man turned to him. Dean hesitated and then met the man's eyes. "Emmett?"  
  
"In the flesh, hunny!" Emmett Hunicutt replied, setting Dean's drink in front of him.  
  
Dean blinked in surprise. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"Oh my, would you look at her?" Emmett grinned at him. "You know, it takes a true queen to wear gardenia!"  
  
"You're supposed to be in Pittsburgh," Dean said.  
  
"Oh now wouldn't he look lovely sitting on my face?" Emmett seemed oblivious to Dean's confusion, pointing out various young studs on the dance floor."  
  
Dean shook his head with a chuckle and picked up his beer, clinking the bottle against the glass Emmett held. "It's good to see you." He grinned, genuinely pleased to meet the tall, flamboyant guy who had managed to grow on him in the brief time that Dean had spent in Pittsburgh after Sam went to Stanford.  
  
"Brian's here," Emmett said with a knowing grin and a nod towards a corner of the dance floor.  
  
Dean followed his gaze, and then looked away. "I don't..."  
  
"What are you waiting for, hunny?" Emmett tipped his head to one side, smiling at Dean. "He's a man like any other man. Sure, he's sexy, toned, stoned most of the time, great at fucking...or so I've been told. But, he's just a guy."  
  
"He's nothin'." Dean took a mouthful of beer.  
  
"You think?" Emmett sipped his Cosmo. "Sweetheart, once Brian Kinney is under your skin, he's there for life."  
  
"He's not under my skin, Emmett. I love Sam."  
  
"Oh, your cute baby brother... Dean, baby, love doesn't exist. It's all just fucking."  
  
"On Liberty Avenue, maybe. Where I live, love is real and its name is Samuel Winchester."  
  
"Uh-huh." Emmett nodded. "So why're you afraid to come back? Afraid that really, all this love stuff is just an illusion? Afraid that The Emerald City will fade to dust, and you won't get to meet the wizard and go home?"  
  
"Emmett, I don't belong in Pittsburgh...should never have gone there to start with."  
  
"Brian is worth the risk, and you know it, Dean. Go on...go over to him. Kiss him, tell him you can't forget him. Tell him you..."  
  
Dean turned to look at Emmett and started backwards with a cry. Emmett had gone, smiling blue eyes replaced by a pair of cool, sardonic brown ones, his radiant smile turned into the jaded smirk of Brian Kinney.  
  
"You can always fuck me." Brian smirked.  
  
Dean woke with a cry, bolting up in bed, his heart pounding, body shaken with tremors. It was a dream, he told himself. Just a stupid dream. He got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. I don't need to go back there. It's past, history. Over.  
  
He turned on the shower, adjusting the water temperature and then stepped into the hot, soothing spray, scrubbing his hands through his hair.  
  
Sam walked into the bathroom a moment later, pushing the screen open and joining his brother in the shower. "So what time do we pick up the car," he asked, taking the soap from Dean and nudging him to turn around. He began to wash his brother's back.  
  
"We'll head down to the workshop as soon as we're dressed," Dean replied.  
  
"We need to go to the store, too," Sam said. "There's a few things we need."  
  
"Uh-huh," Dean turned his back to the shower spray, rinsing the soap before he pushed the screen aside and stepped out. He draped a towel around his hips and made his way back to the bedroom. Picking up his jacket he took his cell phone from the pocket and opened the phone book, scrolling through until he found a number.  
  
"Shampoo, for one," Sam called out from the bathroom. "This stuff is crap."  
  
Dean stared at the name on the phone's screen for a moment, only half listening to Sam. "Mm-hmm," he murmured. He traced a fingertip across the name. 'Brian' and his thumb hovered for a second over the call button before he shook his head with a sigh and pressed delete.  
  
"Maybe we could get some decent food before we leave?"  
  
Delete this number? The screen prompted and Dean pressed Confirm. Goodbye, Brian, he thought. "Yeah!" he called to Sam. "Whatever you want, Sammy."  
  
"Was that the garage," Sam asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, a towel slung around his hips.  
  
Dean glanced up at him and shook his head. "Naw," he said. "Just a wrong number." He shoved the phone back in his jacket pocket and got up, starting to dress. "Move your ass," he said. "I wanna get a decent breakfast before we hit the road. "I figured we might head over to Minneapolis," he said. "It's not far from here, didn't you say you'd found something interesting on the web news last night?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Yeah. It looks like a possible vengeful spirit or something. Couple of sightings of a young woman haunting a bus depot in Northern Minneapolis...few unexplained deaths in connection..." He pulled clean clothes out of his backpack and started to dress. "It's been nice...here," he said after a moment.  
  
Dean snorted. "Yeah, in between me goin' nutso and hearin' voices, and then being kidnapped, it's been a regular summer vacation." Dean sank down on the side of the bed, tracing his fingers over a healing cut on his forearm.  
  
Sam shook his head. "I didn't mean that part. Some of it was okay." He grinned at his brother. "At least it wasn't me doing the whole freak show thing this time."  
  
"See this?"  
  
"Yeah," Sam moved to sit next to Dean, his fingers following the line of the cut, too.  
  
"That demon bitch did that," Dean said. "When she had me in her lair. She cut me and collected my blood in that chalice she had on her altar."  
  
"Yeah, well, that's the way they connect with their victims," Sam said quietly.  
  
"She said, usually, she would have cut my throat, taken the lifeblood but she needed me alive." Dean met his brother's eyes. "But she said there was another way, and it would be more...fun." Dean closed his eyes with a shudder, remembering.  
  
"I never got to finish what I started with you, back in the motel, angel," Miriam said. She leaned over Dean, her lips close to his. "I have to keep you alive so your brother will fall into my trap...but there's something else you can give me, baby-boy."  
  
"It's over, Dean," Sam said. "Don't think about it...don't talk about it if it only makes you..."  
  
"She..." Another shudder wracked Dean's frame. "She forced me to..."  
  
"Forced?" Sam frowned, shook his head. "Forced you to do what?"  
  
"I didn't want it, Sam, I swear. She made me feel-she..." Dean lowered his gaze. "Sucked my cock until I came and then she put that in her chalice, too."  
  
"She what?" Sam got to his feet, staring at his brother, his eyes dark with pain.  
  
"I didn't want to. I didn't I swear. Please Sammy, you gotta believe me!"  
  
"I don't-I..."  
  
Dean turned away, folding his arms across his chest, closing his eyes as he pulled in on himself. He couldn't bear it if Sam didn't believe him. He couldn't live with what happened if it drove them apart. He swallowed thickly. "Please, Sammy..."  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"I shoulda told you sooner. I know. I-just couldn't."  
  
"I just don't understand. Why the hell would she do that?"  
  
"She said it made the connection to her father stronger. Fuck, I dunno? Why do demons do half the fucking sick shit they do?"  
  
"She raped you! Oh fuck!"  
  
Dean turned to Sam, looking into pain filled green eyes. "Yeah," he nodded. "But the weird thing-the really crazy thing? Since you destroyed that altar, shot the crap out of that chalice-smashed the pictures and we sent her back to hell? I haven't once wanted to cut myself, Sam."  
  
"Well, that's good, isn't it?"  
  
"I dunno. The knife, it used to feel like it held some kinda power. When I looked at it-any blade, even a razor, I felt...drawn to it." Dean let out a breath, voicing the thought that had nagged at him the past few days. "Sam, d'you think this thing-this demon whatever, the yellow eyed one-d'you think he's had a hold of me all this time? Since I was a kid?" Dean passed a shaking hand across his mouth.  
  
"No, Dean. I think that when we were little, you had to grow up too fast and you needed something to make you feel-something-I guess. But that time after the wreck when you nearly died in hospital? Maybe he got a hold of you a little then." Sam leaned in to brush his lips against Dean's mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sammy."  


Sam studied his brother for a long moment. He'd noticed that since Miriam went back to hell and her influence over Dean broke, the heightened states,those dark moos that had caused Dean to force his way with Sam had stopped. He wondered if he should mention that to Dean.  
After a moment, he shook his head and reached for Dean's hand which still rubbed at the healing skin of his forearm.

 

"I'm going to make sure you never go down that road again," Sam whispered.  
  
"I love you." Dean pulled Sam into his arms. "I love you."  
  
"I'd be pissed if you didn't!" Sam said and Dean grinned up at him.  
  
"Okay, enough with the schmaltz! Get packin', we've got a hunt to be on!  
  
"Hey, Dean?" Sam said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That was an honest to goodness chick flick moment," Sam said, laying a hand over his heart and giving an overly dramatised sniffle. He picked up his damp towel from the floor and threw it at his brother.  
  
Catching the towel, Dean twisted it and then used it to pop Sam on the ass. "You get one chick flick moment a year, and no more!"  
  
"Awww! And here was me thinking you'd turned all romantic on me!"  
  
"I don't have a romantic bone in my body and you know it, Sammy! Now pack!"  
  
"Okay, I'm packing, I'm packing!" He grabbed his dirty shirt and stuffed it into the holdall. "See? Packing."  
  
Dean, grinned, shaking his head and began to check through the weapons, making sure nothing was left behind. He remembered his words to Emmett from his dream. Where I live, love is real, and its name is Samuel Winchester. He groaned inwardly. I have got to toughen up, or change my name to Hugh Grant.  
  
~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you made it this far, collect your medal for endurance at the door as you leave. That was the last installment in this series. I have other Wincest in my computer's hard drive and depending on how well received these 8 are, I may get brave enough to post more. 
> 
> I don't write Wincest much, if at all, these days. When I do, it's nowhere near as dark or explicit as this series and my unpublished "Love is a Battlefield" arc.
> 
> Congratulations for staying with this to the end.


End file.
